Karmic Retribution
by Darkflameangel
Summary: Sometimes lack of foresight leads to astrological rape. In other words, when in doubt, retaliate.


Title: Karmic Retribution

Fandom: Naruto

Rating: PG (yes its that clean)

Word Count: 684

Pairing: Naruto/Sakura

Keyword: Swimming

Summary: Sometimes lack of foresight leads to astrological rape. In other words, when in doubt, retaliate.

Disclaimer: Nope, I dont own it despite how much I wish I could. If I did, do you think I would be in my current location freezing my ass off? No, I would be in some tropical location with a bunch of scantily clothed sexy ninja men running around doing my bidding.

* * *

Something told Naruto that it wasn't a good plan to follow through with the idea that popped into his head when he saw Sakura bend over to fill her canteen from the river that they were camped by, but he managed to ignore that voice and instead chose to listen to the one that sounded suspiciously like Jiraiya. If he judged the angle right, from his position on a tree branch hanging over the center of the water he would be able to….

SPLASH!

Jumping from the branch and tucking himself into a ball, Naruto hit the rivers surface, and sent a huge wave of water hurtling directly towards his teammate, successfully drenching her from head to toe. As he surfaced laughing, Naruto turned to look at Sakura.

Completely soaked and incredibly pissed, a virtual cyclonic wind of fury whipping around her, Sakura stood with the vein on her temple visibly throbbing. In her mind, if there had been any justice in the world, Naruto would have been dangling from that tree by his feet begging her for mercy, but as it stood, he was floating about in the river laughing his ass off. Since there wasn't any karmic justice working with her, she decided that the quickest thing would be to take matters into her own hands.

Sakura grinned. It so happened that Sai and Yamato were, conveniently, off scouting the perimeter and gathering firewood, so they wouldn't have to witness the carnage that Sakura intended to create once she got her hands on the laughing idiot in the water. It wouldn't do for Sai to get any bright ideas, and Sakura did try to keep the maiming down to one person at a time. Tsunade told her to control her temper after all. Sakura thought it was rather convenient that Tsunade managed to forget that little lesson while she pummeled Jiraiya for saying something perverted.

Wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes, Naruto finally noticed that his Sakura-chan wasn't glaring or yelling at him from her soggy position on the shore. Instead, she was coming towards him with a smile on her face. This didn't compute in Naruto's mind as danger, despite the presence of an eerie grin where her anger would normally have hit critical mass and shot off the Sakura Temper Tantrum Scale. So, thinking that Sakura wasn't going to kill him, he kept swimming around mindless to the danger slogging through the water towards him.

Sakura looked down at her blonde teammate enjoying himself in the water, a twisted smirk crossing her face. Inner Sakura was practically cracking her fists in glee. Summoning chakra to her right hand, she calmly spoke.

"Naruto."

Still not recognizing any danger, he cracked open his eyes to look at his pretty teammate. But, before he could revel in the sight of his Sakura-chan with all of her clothes clinging to the curves of her body, Sakura's fist shot out to hit with the water next to his head. The chakra gathered in it dispersed into the water sending waves away from Naruto's body in concentric circles. The zone of impact sucked in on it's self like a black hole, dragging a wide-eyed Naruto down into it.

Swiftly following her punch with circular swipe of a chakra enhanced leg; Sakura set the water around her flailing teammate to swirling. The whirling water pulled a screaming Naruto upward, eventually sending him hurtling towards the trees lining the bank.

Hands on her hips, Sakura watched in satisfaction as Naruto took a tree to the midsection, leaving him draped over the low-slung branch unconscious. Still grinning Sakura waded back to shore. _That'll teach him._

Around fifteen minutes later Yamato and Sai walked back into camp. Glancing over at the boy hanging from the tree like a piece of laundry, Yamato turned towards Sakura.

"Sakura? Why is Naruto hanging from that tree?" questioned Yamato.

Sakura innocently looked up from her spot at the campfire where she was stirring dinner.

"He was wet," was all she said before turning back to her task with a satisfied smile on her face. _Heh, isn't Karma a bitch, eh Naruto?_

* * *

AN: Giftfic written for the gorgeous Sintari. Hope you like it my dear. 


End file.
